The present invention relates to a package for glassware or the like which is readily convertible from a closed protective package for the article contained therein to a display package for the article. The package is constructed from an initially flat blank of sheet material, such as cardboard, cardboard coated with plastics, or a suitable plastics material. The blank from which the package is constructed includes a number of cuts and folding lines, by means of which the flat blank can be erected to form either the closed protective package or the display package in which a large portion of the article is exposed for viewing. The blank can be manipulated by conventional packagemaking machinery or by hand.
Display packages for single glass tumblers or a stemmed glass are known in the prior art. In these known packages, about one-half of the glass article is exposed for viewing, and consequently, a large portion of the article is unprotected from shocks and dirt during storage or transporting the packaged article.
Accordingly, a prime object of the present invention is to provide a package for glassware formed from a unitary blank which can take the form of a box which substantially totally encloses and protects the article therein, and is easily convertible to a display package for the same article, including means preventing displacement and separation of the article being displayed in the package. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.